Believe in Santa
by music96ninja
Summary: You're never too old to believe in Santa Claus. Especially when the chance to meet him falls down your chimney.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Whoa, wait, you still believe in Santa Claus?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Miku, we're in high school now. Everyone knows Santa doesn't exist."

"Whatever, Miki. Let's just hurry and get to that cafe before it closes."

Both Miku and Miki rushed on the street but Miki didn't let the subject go just yet. "But, Miku, why do you still believe in Santa? What does this fictional character mean to you?"

"I don't know," Miku stated, earning herself an eyebrow raise from Miki so she continued. "Working in the daycare, I'm surrounded by kids and Santa Claus, plus I like getting free stuff."

"Uh huh," Miki slowly nodded, not really convinced. "I like getting free stuff too but I don't believe in-Hey, look! It's still open!" Miki sprinted to the door and was told they close in an hour.

Miku sighed in relief, glad the subject was dropped. There was actually another reason as to why she still believed in Santa. But she was afraid of being made fun of by her best friend. Miki probably wouldn't be that mean but after thinking about it, the reason even started to sound silly in her head.

"Come on, Miku!" Miki called from the door. "I got both of the last pieces of cherry and leek cake! Let's eat!"

"Okay, coming!" Miku ran inside and joined the excited girl, already eating her slice. As silly as her reason sounded, Miku decided not to worry about it. Today was Christmas Eve. She going to enjoy every bit of it while waiting for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me why we're doing this again, Lily."<p>

"Because, Luka, the old man doesn't like it when we stack the little ones to kill the spider on the ceiling."

"But we killed it so why do we have to do the old man's job," Luka whined, hauling a huge bag over her shoulder.

"I don't know but at least it's not that hard," Lily shrugged. Lily was just as frustrated as Luka was about their job. She clung onto the fact that this job only came once a year. "We just have two more houses and we're done." Lily gave Luka a light punch to the arm before jumping onto the roof of some house. "I ain't anymore spiders for them," Luka chuckled as she heard Lily muttered as she disappeared into the chimney. Luka sighed and stared at the night sky. It was probably an hour or so after midnight. It was Christmas Day.

Luka stood up on the roof of her last house of the night. For 'security purposes', her and Lily had to wear Santa suits with beard and everything, except for the reindeer and sled. They had to go by foot. At least everything was within close proximity.

Luka threw her leg over the chimney, sitting on the edge. She strapped on her beard, grabbed her bag, and quietly made her way down the ashy chimney.

The house was like every other one she had visited, festive and supplied Luka with cookies and milk which she did not mind taking. Luka stepped into a huge living room with the couches, the TV, and the typical Christmas tree, still lit and presents already under it.

Luka took out her bag and searched the boxes that belong to whoever lived in this house. When she finished placing the presents underneath the tree, Luka stood up and stretched time. "Oh, time for cookies," she whispered happily. Luka turned around and a blanket of teal covered her vision before the person tackled her to the ground, sending both falling towards the earth.

"Ooof! What the-"

"I knew it! I knew Santa exis-wait, you're not Santa." The teal-haired girl got off but her arms and legs were still on either side of Luka. "You're just some impersonator." She suddenly yanked off the fake beard (which slightly hurt Luka's chin) and grabbed the front of the suit. "How in the world did you get into my house?!"

"Uhh now...," Luka took out a small of paper and squinted at it, "uh...Miku Hatsune, if you would please remove yourself from me and everything will soon be explained," Luka said soothingly, hoping to calm this Miku down. The tealette reluctantly let go and got off of Luka. As Luka got up, she reached for her memory lost dust (made for situations like this). She quickly threw it at the girl but said girl was gone and the dust fell on the cookies. But the next thing Luka knew she was back on the ground. Miku sat on top of her, pinning her arms on her back.

"I know taekwondo. I don't know what you just threw but I will break your arms," Miku whispered threateningly, leaning down to Luka's ear.

"Oh my _god_," Luka exasperated. "Kids these days. Why won't they let Santa's slaves do their job peacefully?" Luka plopped her face onto the carpet underneath her.

Miku's grip loosened a little but it was still firm. "Santa has slaves?"

"Well, your kind call us elves," Luka said through the carpet.

"Elves? Wait, you're an elf?!" Miku ripped off Luka's hat and parted her hair, getting a good view of her pointed ears. "But-but you're so tall!"

"I'm surprised you would know that since since you keep throwing me to the GROUND," Luka growled, turning her head and glaring at Miku. "Plus not all elves are short. That's just a stereotype."

Miku looked away, a bit shamefully. She slowly released Luka and got off of her. Luka got on her knees on stretched out her arms, trying to get the blood flowing again. "How do I know you're really Santa's elf?" Miku asked curiously, sitting across from Luka.

Luka sighed. "You humans probably don't know this but each elf has a number embedded on the back of their necks," Luka explained, turning around and parting her hair to one side. She lowered the collar enough for Miku to see '003' on the back of Luka's neck.

"What do the numbers mean?" Miku inquired. She crawled closer and softly touched the back of Luka's neck, tracing each of the numbers. Luka flinched at the sudden contact but did nothing to stop it.

"Mine m-means I-I'm one of the older ones," Luka stuttered. She couldn't help but feel a heated trail Miku's finger left behind. _Why is this girl have this effect on me? _Luka quickly pulled away and stood up. "I've been here too long. I have to..." Luka looked at the tealette in front of her. Luka couldn't leave Miku with everything she knows. Her eyes fell in the cookies and the dust fell on. Then she got an idea.

"Wait!" Miku jumped up to her. "Let me go with you. I want to see Santa Claus." In Luka's eyes, Miku looked like a normal teenage girl who would extremely excited to get the new CD album of her favorite boy band except for one thing: Miku was not normal. She was extremely excited about a person most people don't believe in. Luka found this very amusing and cute.

"Aren't you a little too old to believe in Santa Claus?" Luka chuckled.

"No one's ever too old to believe," Miku pouted. "No one..." A brief look of sadness flashed across her face. As soon as Luka noticed, it was gone. Before Luka could say anything, Miku had a look of determination. "I want to see Santa."

It took a couple of seconds for Luka to see how serious Miku was. Then it took everything for her to keep a straight face. "Uhhhmmm," Luka took a long blink, only to open and see the same face on Miku. "Okay, okay. Fine, Miku. I'll take you to see the old man."

* * *

><p>"You WHAT?! Luka, you know we can't bring back outsiders," Lily scolded. "Why would you even invite a girl you've known for 5 minutes?!"<p>

"Lily, shhhh," Luka pulled Lily away from Miku. They were all standing on Miku's roof. "I know but you should've seen her face. She was so cute and serious and-"

"Hold on, Luka," Lily interrupted, putting up a hand. "Do you already have a crush on the girl?"

"Wha-no!" Luka waved her hands across her face. "I got everything planned out. Once I let her meet the old man, I'll bring her back here and give her the cookies that I threw memory lost dust on."

Lily eyed Luka suspiciously. The blush on Luka's face did not go unnoticed when she mentioned about the crush. Lily glanced over at the shivering tealette. She was cute enough for Luka to comply to whatever she said. "I'm surprised a girl like isn't into all the boy bands and vampire movies nowadays."

"I know right!" Luka said, agreeing completely. The both of them had delivered way too many of those things tonight. And they were only in charge of a small, random city. "So are you in?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Lily sighed. She saw Luka smile and rush to Miku to tell her the news. Lily was just going to go along with this. The problem at hand was not getting Santa himself angry for the fact his two biggest troublemakers brought in an outsider.

_Dang it. This means we're going to have to help him again next year._

* * *

><p><strong>So I kinda didn't want to start a new story but I was weak and the Christmas overtook me. XD At work, the same Christmas songs keep playing over and over and soon I start listening to the actual lyrics and all I could think was Luka and Miku. But I finally got something done about it and wrote this. Short, yes. I originally planned this to be a oneshot but soon I realized I suck at writing oneshots XD <strong>

**Oh if you guys can help about the genre of this story, that would be much appreciated :)**

**Forgive me for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Miku, give me your hand."

"Why?"

Luka pulled off a black glove and revealed to Miku a ring on her finger. "Well we can't exactly walk to the North Pole," Luka chuckled, holding out her other gloved hand.

Miku eyed Luka's ring suspiciously, wondering what the ring could do. "How is that going to get us there?"

Lily stepped in. "It's like a teleporter," she answered, showing her own ring on her finger. "Here, I'll head out first so you can see it." Lily took a couple steps back and balled her hand into a fist, holding it in front of her chest. The ring started glowing and Lily turned into a beam of light, shooting into the sky.

Miku's jaw dropped as she saw Lily disappear in the night sky. "I-Is that safe?!"

"Well obviously if I'm still alive."

"Okay let me rephrase that: Is that safe _for me_?!" Miku exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest.

"Oh you'll be fine," Luka waved her hand. "All you have to is hang on tight." Luka blushed at what she said and what Miku will have to do. Thankfully the cold air covered it up.

"Okay, fine," Miku complied. She grabbed both of Luka's hands and stood about a foot away. Luka looked at the awkward distance between them. She had really hoped Miku would hug her. She sighed as the ring started glowing.

As soon as light engulfed the two girls, Miku immediately let go of Luka's hands and wrapped her arms around Luka's stomach. Luka's heart jumped as they started flying up in the air. Luka hugged Miku back, holding onto the girl as if her life depended on it.

In a few seconds, the light dissipated and they were standing in front of an enormous dome. Miku let go of Luka and stumbled, trying to get her legs working. Luka held up Miku until she was able to walk. Once Miku recovered, she stared in awe at the dome which looked like a huge snow globe. She ran up to the gate where Lily was laughing.

"AHAHA!" Lily bent over, laughing. "Oh, Luka! That was hilarious!"

Luka looked at her in confusion. "What happened?"

"You!" Lily pointed at the lost pinkette. "I saw you flying and you couldn't keep in a straight line. You were all over the place and almost went right past here." Lily pointed in some random direction, wiping a tear. "Wow! That girl really has an effect on you."

Luka blushed, pushing past Lily and walking towards the gate. "Whatever, Lily. At least we made it here." It was true that in those few seconds holding onto Miku, Luka's heartbeat might have been beating faster than normal. That must've been the reason for the erratic flight pattern. Luka could still hear Lily silently laughing behind her.

"Wow! Is this Santa's workshop?" Miku asked, still in awe.

"Not exactly. His shop is somewhere in there," Luka explained, trying to find the right words. "The huge dome you see prevents satellites these days to see or track us."

Luka walked up to the gate and stuck her ring into a hole that acted like a keyhole. The gates lit up in several festive colors and Christmas music played as it opened. Miku was practically jumping up and down like a child getting her present which in a sense, she kind of was.

Miku bolted inside but Luka grabbed her arm before she even took two steps. "Whoa there, Miku," Luka called, earning herself a look from the tealette that said, "What do you think you're doing?" and "Aww, please lemme see Santa and his toys."

"You can't just barge in there. You'll get lost within seconds. Even though the elves are welcoming, the old man probably isn't here yet and he won't like to see a human running around his workshop." Luka let of Miku who just stood there and pouted.

"But in the meantime," Lily slung her arm over Miku's shoulder, "I know these two elves you'll get along just fine." Lily started walking Miku into the indoor winter wonderland.

Miku thought everything was a dream but after a few pinches, she had confirmed everything was real. Luka and Lily walked on either side of her, telling her what everything was. From inside, one wouldn't even know they were in a dome. The weather was the same as it was outside. It was cold and flurried a bit. The temperature didn't bother Miku since her excitement kept her blood boiling.

They were stopped a lot by elves, asking why a human was here. Before Luka or Lily could reply, Miku would say, "To see Santa!" like it was her favorite thing to say. And the elves would catch Miku's happiness and joyfulness and just go along with it, knowing the consequences of a human being here. But they all just thought it was Luka's and Lily's problem.

After seeing so many elves, Miku threw away her height standards for elves. Their heights ranged from a foot to a one-story building. Miku could only imagine some of the tallest toys those elves would help make.

As they kept walking, Miku was amazed how everything looked. It was like in the movies with brick ground and the houses and colorful lights. A huge Christmas stood in the distance where Miku assumed was the middle of the dome. There almost everything imaginable on the tree. Even a treehouse!

"Oh, you're looking at the treehouse?" Luka asked, seeing Miku looking in that direction for a while now. "Yeah, that's used as lookout. An alarm will sound when they see the old man coming," she explained.

"Santa?!" Miku chirped, looking at the sky. "I want to see the Santa and his reindeers. Oh Rudolph! I want to see his red nose!"

"Whoa calm down there, Miku," Lily laughed and Miku blushed slightly at her childish actions, which Luka found extremely cute. "You still have time to see those two friends of ours. Oh hey, we're here!" Lily stopped in front a small yellow house. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Miku could hear footsteps running towards them.

The door burst opened and a small blonde girl jumped out. "Santa Lily!" Unfortunately, Lily leaned out of the way and the little blonde tackled Luka instead, knocking to the ground.

"Ooof!" Luka groaned as she landed in a pile of snow. Luka couldn't help think that something about wearing Santa suits makes others tackle her.

The blonde looked up and frowned. "Wait, you're not Santa Lily. You're Santa Luka."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, Rin, but you're not the first one to mistake me for someone else tonight." Luka gave a sideways glance to Miku, who chuckled.

"Oh sorry, Luka," Rin apologized as she got up. "Let me try again." She smirked and turned around, dashing straight for Lily who didn't have a chance to move as she was sent flying into the house.

"Santa Lily!"

"Rin! Get off of me!"

"Luka smiled as she got up and walked over to Miku. "Come on, Miku. Let's go inside and meet the twins."

* * *

><p>"So you want to meet Santa Claus?" Len asked.<p>

"Aren't you a lot old to believe in Santa?" Rin asked, chuckling.

The twins wore red and green tights with pointed shoes that had bells on the tips. For the most part, they looked and dressed like normal elves, according to Miku. Rin had a white bow on top of her head with mini candy canes on the ends. Rin would take one every now and then but another candy cane would magically appear. Len's hair was in a low ponytail with a tiny wreath as the hair tie. There was also silver glitter all over his hair which Len says it was Rin's fault.

"No one is ever too old to believe in Santa," Miku argued, puffing out her cheek.

"Wait, Luka, Lily, don't you two know what Nick'll do once he finds out you brought a human here?" Len asked with concern.

"Ask Luka. She's the one who agreed to take Miku," Lily said.

Everyone looked at Luka. "Oh so you're just going to sell me out like that," Luka joked. "But anyways, Len, the old man's not do going to anything serious. Probably just a bunch of chores." Luka shrugged it off but the twins still looked unsure.

"What's Santa going to do once he finds out I'm here?" Miku asked, almost afraid of the answer considering how everyone acted.

"He's not going to do anything bad to you," Luka reassured, earning a sigh from the tealette. "You guys might have a nice talk over some hot chocolate. He'll give some toys, let you pet his reindeers, and then I'll take you back home before sunrise." _Then I'll give you those cookies to eat and you won't remember a thing. _Luka didn't say that part. As sad as Luka'll be, it was all for Miku's own good.

_RRIIIIINNNGGG!_

"Oh, that's the alarm!" Rin announced.

"That means Nick's here!" Len exclaimed.

"SANTA!" Miku screamed, running out the house. Rin and Len followed, making sure the girl knew where to go.

Luka was about to leave the house when Lily grabbed her arm. "Luka? Are you sure about this?" Lily asked sternly. "I don't want you to end up li-"

"Lily," Luka said, stopping Lily from finishing. "It'll be okay." Luka turned around, giving Lily a smile. "I'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the attention this story is getting. If this continues, I might have to put A Ninja's Gotta Do What A Ninja's Gotta Do (why did I make that so long XD) on hiatus. Okay maybe not since the chapters for THIS story are so short and easy.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Forgive me for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Luka?"

"Yes?"

"What are the numbers on Lily, Rin, and Len's necks?"

Luka turned her head, raising a brow. She wasn't expecting a question like that from the young girl. It didn't really bother Luka, only if the question didn't dwell too deep. "Lily's number is '012', Rin's number is '062', Len is '063'."

"Do they have any specific meaning?"

"Well the ones with lower numbers are older and the ones with higher numbers are...uh...younger."

"Where do the elves come from? How old are you in human years? Where are the two elves before? Is Santa an elf?" Miku asked, bombarding Luka with questions.

"I'm a couple hundred years old by human standards. Elves can still die like by accidents or other means but not by sicknesses. We're immune to disease. And yes, the old man is an elf." Luka answered without missing a beat. She carefully avoided answering some of the questions and thankfully Miku didn't notice for they arrived in front of Santa's workshop.

Miku sprinted for the building and Luka followed until she noticed the other three just standing outside. "What do you three think you're doing?!"

"Watching the human isn't our job," Lily remarked.

"I don't want to go in there until another ten months. We worked on toys for the last two months nonstop," Rin complained.

"Even some of the elves went crazy from making so many toys," Len pointed out.

Luka sighed and ran in after Miku. It was true that this year particularly were hard on all of the elves. So many kids wanted so many things and it were the good kids that were greedy. Some kids would be bad the whole year then magically become nice in November until Christmas. The old man was also too generous for his own good which became quite dangerous the elves.

Luka gasped as she saw the state the shop was in. It was basically a danger zone for a human like Miku who was nowhere to be seen. There were tools still running, pointy objects in the open, and broken wood. The shop consists of several floors, all of which could be seen from the first floor.

Luka suddenly felt a thousand times more scared and afraid. From the corner of her eye, a sliver of teal running across the second floor like some excited, innocent kid in a gun store. Luka ran up along some tables, closing the distance between her and Miku. She jumped and grabbed the railing on the second floor and pulled herself over it.

Miku had ran into a random room that looked the most interesting to her. She walked around looking at all of the broken toys. There were several large bins with labels that separated the toys by category. Miku heard footsteps from the hallways and suspected it was Luka. As the childish kid she was, Miku instinctively ran and hid behind a bin.

"I know you're in here, Miku," Luka panted as she ran into the room.

Miku held her breath and her heart beat fast from the suspense of being found. She heard Luka walk around the room but nowhere near her. After a minute or so, Miku thought she heard Luka leave the room. Miku peeked over the side of the bin and saw no one and heard nothing but running tools.

"Gotcha!"

"Ahhh!" Miku squealed as Luka suddenly appeared in front of her. Luka tackled Miku to the ground and pinned her arms up beside her head. Miku's heart was racing not only from her surprise but how close Luka was. She was basically sitting on top of her.

"Hah! I found you! How does it feel to be tackled, huh?" Luka smirked with a sense of pride, completely oblivious by the fact she was on top of the tealette. "Wait, are you okay?" Luka asked, furrowing her brows. "Why are you all red? Did you get hurt?"

Miku shook her head and looked to the side with a blush. "No, I-I'm fine. It's j-just that y-you're...on...me." Miku was a deep shade of red at this point.

Luka blinked for a second before processing what Miku said then she turned into a deep shade of red. "Oh, I'm s-sorry!" Luka apologized, jumping off of Miku. Her back hit a bin and a couple of broken toys fell on top of her. "Ow!" Luka hissed as she cut her finger on one of the toys. A trickle of blood began oozing out of the tip of her finger.

The next thing Luka knew her injured finger was in Miku's mouth. Her warm tongue was lightly sucking her finger. It stung at first but then it quickly felt good, really good.

Luka buried her face in her free hand, trying to hide the massive blush on her face. She peeked through her fingers and at that same moment, Miku opened her eyes and looked up. Both girls made eye contact and the look they gave eachother startled them.

Miku took Luka's finger out of her mouth and turned around. Luka looked at her wet finger then back at the tealette. Both had scarlet faces that were redder than Santa's suit and their hearts beat louder than all of the running tools.

"Miku-"

_RIIIINNNNGGG!_

Both jumped at the sudden noise but it seemed to rid of the awkward silence.

"It seems the old man has landed," Luka stated, standing up. She held out her hand for Miku. "Let's go meet him."

Miku turned around and took Luka's hand. "Okay."

Luka noticed Miku didn't sound as excited as Luka thought she'd be. But she quickly proved wrong when they got into an elevator that led straight into Santa's private workshop. Miku was practically jumping off the elevator's walls. She was speaking so fast that the only words Luka could understand were "Santa" and "cookies".

Once the doors opened, Miku exploded into the room with Luka hesitantly walking behind her. To the left was a huge table with several blueprints and toys on it. To the right was a hangar where Santa himself was getting off his sled.

"SANTA CLAUS!" Miku screamed, running and standing behind him, waiting for him to turn around. He was a big old man in his typical red suit, black boots, and long white beard. Everything Miku had imagined him to be.

Santa turned around, stunned to see an excited human girl standing before him. He was about to shout a few obscurities when he heard someone cleared their throat rather violently. He looked up and saw Luka, giving him the "don't you dare" look. He glared at her with eyes that said "what the hell is going on?". Luka just gave him the "just go along with it please" look with a sheepish face.

Santa sighed and looked back down at the young girl who was still staring at him as if he was a god. He put up a fake smile. "Hello, little girl," he greeted. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Miku Hatsune!" Miku said. She went up and gave Santa a big hug.

This threw Santa off guard. "Oh and Miku, what is a human like you doing here?" He looked at Luka who was deliberately avoiding his eye contact by closing the hangar and tending to the reindeers.

"I just wanted to see you because I knew you were real," Miku explained with a happy look. "Now this has been the best Christmas ever!"

Santa couldn't help but to smile at the girl's enthusiasm. Believers like her are hard to come by these days especially ones her age. Most kids stop believing half her age. It was like a breath of fresh air. "I'm glad. I have to talk to Luka now. How about you feed my reindeer? Maybe Rudolph will light his nose for you."

Miku perked up. "Okay!" She ran to the sled.

Luka gave her a bowl of food and watched her name and pet each of the reindeers. She walked over to the old man and gulped.

Santa gave Luka a stern look and gestured her to another private room. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure 'reindeers' is a word but it just sounded better to me. Whatever XD Also if you see the words 'running tools', it just means the tools are on. And the numbers in the beginning don't mean anything in particular. Just Luka's number is the important one. <strong>

**Forgive me for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home now, Miku," Lily answered, holding out her ring finger.

"But why? Where's Luka?" Miku asked, trying to make Lily release her grip on her wrist. Lily had appeared out of nowhere while she was feeding the reindeers. Miku saw no signs of Luka nor Santa when she was leaving the workshop.

"If you don't get home soon, your folks will notice you're missing," Lily explained. "We can't have that happen, now do we?"

"Okay but where's Luka?" Miku persisted. "Why isn't she taking me home?"

Lily held up the ring to the face and a blue light surrounded the two girls. Miku held tightly onto Lily arm with closed eyes. Seconds later, her feet landed on solid ground which happened to be the rooftop of her house. Miku jumped on top of Lily, reaching for the ring.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Lily screamed, as Miku clung onto her back. Lily had one arm stretched out in front of her and the other grabbed onto Miku's arm which was around her neck. She tried keeping the ring away from Miku while also keeping Miku on her back. Since she was just only a human, Lily had to make sure Miku didn't fall off of the roof.

"Gimme the ring! I have to go back!"

Lily finally managed to get Miku off of her and set her up against the chimney. "Yeah? And what are you going to do if you do go back?" Lily questioned rather harshly. "What's a human like you going to do against _the_ Santa Claus?"

Miku stared at Lily before looking down in defeat. "I...don't...know," she quietly admitted. Miku didn't understand what was happening. Why were there so many secrets behind the supposedly innocent Santa? How could she get so attached to the pink elf so fast? How could she go about life normally just after those short hours?

Lily looked at Miku's conflicted face and sighed. She was going regret what was going to happen next but Luka was her closest friend. She didn't know exactly what was going to happen to Luka but she knew it was bad. No one knew actually what the punishment for bringing a human but it was assumed to be bad. Maybe this human girl could save Luka. Lily took out a bag of cookies from behind her, which attracted curious looks from Miku.

"So...you wanna know the truth?"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Luka?"<p>

"Yes, sir."

Luka stepped in a small cylindrical container. She was in dark room underground. It was actually a secret lab. It was where all of the elves are 'made'. Santa was the last of his kind and decided to create more elves. As the genius he was, he eventually succeeded in creating 'robotic' elves. Luka was his third success, hence the number on the back of her neck. The first two before her are no longer alive or rather they were no longer in 'working condition'.

Luka looked down to the right and saw two similar container with a frozen body in each of them. The first elf's name was Gakupo and the second was Kaito. Both were punished for the same exact reason as Luka.

Falling in love with a human.

"Good," Santa said. He stood on the other side of the room behind a control table. "Now put the wires in the correct places," he instructed.

Luka silently did what she was told. She took the wires hanging from above her and attached them along her arm. As soon as they were all in place, Luka was already feeling tired.

"I can't believe this happened three times in a row," Santa grumbled but he was still heard by the pinkette. "What am I doing wrong? Why would you bring a human here and erase her memories afterward? Then what was the point of bringing her here in the first place if she wasn't going to remember anything anyways? Now I have to erase all of the other elves memories of the human _for the third time_."

Santa's creations weren't as perfect as I would like it to be. He programmed the elves to have emotions and feelings but not enough for them to disobey the rules. But for some reason, the three elves before him grew feelings strong enough to break the golden rule, bringing a human to their home. He pushed a button and cold air entered Luka's container. Once the temperature was low enough, Luka would freeze like with the other two.

As the freezing air surrounded Luka, she thought over what the old man had said. The more she thought about why she had brought Miku up here, the harder it was to figure out why she had done so. At the moment, she just wanted to leave with her arms intact and the memory cookies sounded like a really good idea at the time.

She shivered violently and took one last breath. Her final thought was that she hoped Miku got home safely. Luka was completely covered in a layer of ice and with a last push of a button, she became another frozen body.

Santa rubbed his temples and shut everything down. He turned for the door. "Now for the rest of th-" He stopped in his tracks, shocked to see a human girl standing in the doorway.

Miku was just as shocked after seeing Luka's frozen appeared in the glass chamber. She was too late. Miku fell to her knees, tears threatening to fall.

"Wha-Miku?! What are you doing?" Santa demanded. "Why are you here? Where's-Lily!"

Lily appeared behind Miku. She slowly walked toward the three frozen bodies. A look of pain washed over her face. She fell to the ground, groaning and grabbing onto her head.

"Lily, what are you doing?!" Santa shouted, trying to get Lily's attention. "Get the human-Wait, what are you doing?!"

Miku sprinted past Santa and straight for the control table. She somehow pressed the right button to turn the system back on. Then she pressed everything she could on that control board, hoping to save Luka.

"Hey! Stop it!" Santa grabbed Miku from behind and squeezed the girl tightly until she stopped struggling. He dropped Miku's body to the floor and went to turn the system off again. But it was too late.

The doors of the three ice chambers were now opened. Mist slipped out of the containers. One by one three elves emerged from the mist. By now, Lily had calmed down and helped Gakupo and Kaito's weaken bodies get out of their prison. Finally, Luka staggered out of the chamber, holding onto the side for support. The three were dazed and confused and cold.

"Shit," Santa muttered. His hands flew across the controls, starting everything back up and preparing the freezing process again. "This isn't supposed to happened!"

In the corner of his eyes, he saw Lily helping the boys escape and Miku crawling to Luka. He cursed under his breath before running to Lily. He pushed her down and grabbed Gakupo and Kaito by their collars. He roughly threw them back into their cold chambers. Both guys groaned in pain as they hit the hard glass and soon lost consciousness.

Santa stomped towards Luka and Miku, who were helping support eachother. He separated the two girls, pushing Miku away. He grabbed Luka's neck and held her a few inches off the ground. The old man was actually really strong for his size.

"It's time to end of you," Santa declared menacingly. "You all know too much."

Before he could turn to throw Luka, Miku tackled him with all the strength she had left. The hit caught him so off guard that he dropped Luka and fell into the chamber himself. He was momentarily stunned.

"The...door," Luka choked, regaining her breath. Miku turned around and saw Lily already at the controls. Lily pushed the button to close the door of the chamber Santa was in. He quickly got up and tried to escape but it was too late. The doors locked with the old man banging against the glass.

"You can't do this!" he yelled, his fists red from hitting the glass so much. "I've done too much for the human race to end like this! Release me!"

Luka stood up and stared straight into the old man's eyes. "Shut up," she said bluntly. Santa's demeanor faltered at the fury in Luka's eyes. "You are no longer wanted in this world." Luka walked over to Lily, leaving the old man stunned and soon back to anger. As he resumed shouting at the top of his lungs and hitting the glass, Luka pressed the freeze button herself.

In seconds, the cold mist suffocated Santa's body. After the mist cleared, everyone saw the angry pose he was in before he froze. His face was distorted in anger and his fists in the air as an attempt to escape.

It was done. Santa was frozen and he was going to stay like that.

Luka woke up in the infirmary. She looked to her side and saw Miku's head next to her arm. She was sleeping soundly. She petted Miku's head softly. Miku made a quiet noise before resting soundly again.

"I see you're awake now."

Luka looked the other way and saw Lily. "Lily? What...happened?"

"You don't remember?" Lily asked, furrowing her brows.

Luka closed her eyes, trying to remember. "I remember the old man acting all weird and...he froze?"

"Yeah, you were the one who froze him," Lily confirmed. She saw the shocked look on Luka's face and quickly added, "But it was for the best."

Luka relaxed and sat up. She saw Gakupo and Kaito lying in the beds across the room. They were covered in bandages.

"Gakupo and Kaito are going to be fine," Lily said, following Luka's gaze. "We just had to cover up the damages they received from being frozen for so long."

"It's so weird," Luka blurted. "I...I remember who they are now."

"Same here," Lily agreed. "Seeing them down there with you, the memories just came flowing in." Silence filled the room. "So what's going to happen now?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Luka admitted. "I don't know what's going to happen without a Santa."

"I think you'd do that job that pretty well."

"W-what?" Luka sputtered in surprise. "Why me?"

"Well, Gakupo nor Kaito are ready to lead all of the elves. So that just leaves you, the oldest one after them," Lily explained. "Plus they've been frozen for quite a long time. You basically have more experience than them."

Miku stirred, about to wake up.

"Think about," Lily said. "I'll you two alone." She left ,pulling the curtains over, giving them privacy.

Miku put her head up groggily. As soon as she saw Luka up and awake, Miku perked up and hugged her tightly. "Luka!" Miku said, her face buried in Luka's stomach. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Luka smiled and rubbed Miku's head. "I'm glad you're okay too. Wait...why did you come back?"

Miku let go of Luka and looked at her apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Luka. I-I didn't know. I didn't th-"

"Whoa, Miku," Luka grabbed Miku's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "What are you talking about?"

"Lily told me everything," Miku confessed. "She told me that you would be punished for bringing a human here. And that you might die, which you almost did," Miku babbled. Her breathing became heavy and tears threatened to fall down her face.

Luka pulled the whimpering tealette up onto the bed with her. "But I'm not," Luka said, setting Miku on top of her lap. "I'm alive because of you." Luka brushed Miku's bangs to the side and looked into her teal orbs.

Looking close up at Luka's forgiving eyes, Miku felt her face heat up and her heart race. She wiped her eyes, also trying to hide her face. "So..." Miku sniffed. She still couldn't get herself to look up so she looked down at the bed. "What happened now?"

"Things around here are definitely going to be different with the old man gone."

"I still can't believe he did that to you and the other two guys," Miku added quietly.

"Yeah," Luka shrugged. "I guess all the work finally got to his head and he went crazy."

"So who's going to take his place?" Miku asked. "Who's going to be Santa now?"

"Well, me. I'm next in line," Luka smiled shyly. "Gakupo and Kaito, the other two elves, have been frozen for too long."

Before Miku could speak, Luka wrapped one arm around Miku's waist and intertwined their fingers with her other hand. She brought her face close to Miku's blushing face. Miku didn't see the shyness from a moment ago but some newfound confidence.

"I may not be the Santa the world might want but..." Luka closed the distance between their lips, kissing the tealette passionately. Miku grabbed Luka's shirt, softly bringing the pinkette closer. Even though they have barely known eachother for a day, everything felt so right. They finally separated, blushing and smiling from ear to ear.

"Miku, will you believe in me?"

* * *

><p><strong>That was nice, wouldn't you agree? With how it ended, the story name was quite fitting. I kinda made Santa evil and crazy in this. Haha, I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened XD<strong>

**I hope you all have a merry Christmas or happy holidays or happy new year or whatever you do XD Just have a good time :D Forgive me for any mistakes.**


End file.
